Twilight Sparkle
Part 2}} ) |sex = Female |residence = Castle of Friendship, Ponyville (S4E26 onward) Golden Oak Library, Ponyville (seasons 1-4) Canterlot (S1E1) Crystal Princess Palace (toy line) |occupation = Ruler of the Castle of Friendship (S4E26 onward) Founder/Principal of the School of Friendship (S8E1 onward) Starlight Glimmer's teacher (S5E26-S7E1) Golden Oak Library librarian (seasons 1-4) Princess Celestia's student (seasons 1-3) Student at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) |eyes = Moderate violet |mane = with and streaks (Normal) with , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |coat = (as a human) (as a human in a non-''Equestria Girls'' image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page) |aura = (season 1) (season 2 onward) engulfed in a haze with edges (when using dark magic) (''Friends Forever'' Issue #17 regular cover) |nicknames = Twi, Twily/Twylie/Twilie, Twilight Flopple, Sis, Mare Do Well, Princess Twilight, Masked Matter-Horn, Twilight Twinkle, T-Sparks, Eyepatch, Twily-Wily-Princess-Poo, Twiggy, The Great and Powerful Twily, Purple Rose, Tw (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Night Light (father) Twilight Velvet (mother) Shining Armor (older brother) Princess Cadance (sister-in-law) Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) Unnamed uncle Flurry Heart (niece) |cutie mark = |voice = Tara Strong (English) Kira Buckland (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Walah Asmah (''Arabic) Rana Rizqa (Arabic) Liu Ru-ping (Chinese for Taiwan) Hong Hai-tian (Chinese for mainland China) Mou Jia-lun (Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Winnie Chow (Cantonese for Hong Kong, ViuTV) Ng Siu Ngai (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Karena Lam (Cantonese for Hong Kong, My Little Pony The Movie) Radka Stupková (Czech) Pavlína Dytrtová (Czech, demo version) Silan Maria Budak Rasch (Danish) Merel Burmeister (Dutch) Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish, except season 7 and S8E11-13''In the Finnish version of season 8 episodes 11, 12 and 13, despite "Henni-Liisa Kirjavainen" being credited, Twilight Sparkle was voiced by another actress.) Heljä Heikkinen (''Finnish, season 7) Claire Tefnin (European French) Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse (Canadian French, My Little Pony The Movie) Julia Meynen (German, season 1 to S7E23) Samira Jakobs (German, S7E24 onward) Talya Barkai (Hebrew) Bea Vadász (Hungarian) Sri Wulan (Indonesian) Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) Park Ji-yoon (Korean) Aeen Rahman (Malaysian, seasons 2-5) Cecilie Jørstad (Norwegian, season 1) Tiril Heide-Steen (Norwegian, season 2) Magdalena Krylik (Polish) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese) Fernanda Bullara (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version) Solange Santos (European Portuguese) Iulia Tohotan (Romanian, seasons 1-4) Catinca Nistor (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Ilinca Ghimbășan (Romanian, Friendship Games, season 5-6) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Lina Ivanova (Russian, The Movie and Forgotten Frendship) Milena Moravčević (Serbian - Mini Ultra version, seasons 1-2) Mina Lazarević (Serbian - Mini Ultra version, seasons 3-4, films) Mariana Aranđelović (Serbian - Minimax version) Yolanda Gispert (European Spanish) Carla Castañeda (Latin American Spanish) Carolina Ayala (Latin American Spanish, S1E14 - S1E21) Lina Hedlund (Swedish) Suzan Acun (Turkish, episodes) Berna Baser (Turkish movies) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Rebecca Shoichet (English) Rahsa Rizk (Arabic) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 3) Nancy Philippot (French ) Ambre Grouwels (French, season 5) Saskia Tanfal (German) Bori Csuha (Hungarian, season 1, S3E1-2, and films) Bernadett Vágó (Hungarian, S3E13 and season 4) Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Luíza Porto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4 and Rainbow Rocks) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Lada Maris(Russian, seasons 1-4) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Polina Mingalevich (Russian, season 6) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, seasons 7-8) Vlada Supryaga (Russian, Best Gift Ever)}} Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. Twilight's human counterpart, Sci-Twi, briefly serves as an antagonist in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and design ' original "show bible"]] 's childhood Twilight toy.]] Lauren Faust was inspired to create Twilight Sparkle by her childhood toy G1 pony Twilight. Faust's early design of Twilight shared a similar color scheme and cutie mark with the G1 Twilight, who appears in the pilot episode "Rescue at Midnight Castle". Twilight Sparkle's color scheme was later changed to that of the G3 Earth pony Twilight Twinkle, with a slightly different mane and tail, but Lauren Faust said that Twilight originally had dark blue hair with a light blue stripe; Twilight Sparkle was called "Twilight Twinkle" in early scripts for the show; Moon Dancer refers to her by this name on one occasion in Amending Fences, and the name is also used for one of her outfits in Gameloft's mobile game. G1 Twilight teleports by wishing, and Twilight Twinkle likes to watch fireflies; Twilight Sparkle shares aspects from both of these ponies, with her ability to teleport and her occasional stargazing. Though she is much more studious and possesses more powerful magical abilities, she also shares a number of personality traits with the G1 Pegasus Wind Whistler, such as her tendency to rely on logic rather than instincts and her habit of using more advanced and technical terms. She additionally shares some personality traits with the G1 pony named Bright Eyes. In a 2008 sketch for the series bible, Twilight's cutie mark resembles those of Moon Dancer and earlier My Little Pony generations' Moondancer counterparts. Her name follows the same pattern as Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Starbeam Twinkle. Lauren Faust had planned for Twilight to acquire the power of self-levitation "at some point." Following Faust's departure from the show, Twilight has used this power in the season three episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. In The Art of Equestria, Twilight is shown as originally having a mane and tail with two different shades of blue, and her original cutie mark was a white crescent moon with a yellow five-pointed star, which, according to author Mary Jane Begin, "suggests both royalty and mystical awareness." As an Alicorn, Princess Twilight Sparkle is a little taller, her neck is slightly more curved, and her horn is a bit longer than as a unicorn. Her title and name together are similar to those of G1 unicorn mare Princess Sparkle. Concurrently with G4, a G1 version of either Twilight Sparkle or S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #12 has been introduced in IDW Publishing's [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/The_War_Never_Ends Transformers vs. G.I. Joe Issue #13]. Depiction in the series History .]] Twilight Sparkle lives in Canterlot until Princess Celestia sends her to Ponyville. Accompanied by Spike, Twilight checks the town's preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and meets the rest of the main characters. The celebration is interrupted when Nightmare Moon, Celestia's nemesis, returns to power and threatens to bring eternal night to Equestria. Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six discover the Elements of Harmony and use them to transform Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna. Princess Celestia gives Twilight permission to remain in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship. Throughout the series, Twilight learns about the trials and rewards of friendship, periodically sending friendship reports to Princess Celestia. On rare occasions, Twilight and her friends work together to defeat powerful villains such as Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and Lord Tirek. In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight completes an ancient unfinished magic spell with her deep understanding of friendship. Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she is ready for the next stage of her life, and Twilight transforms into an Alicorn and gains the title of princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle becomes the "Princess of Friendship" in the season four episode Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Cutie mark Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders how she got her cutie mark in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She says that when she was a filly, she studied magic on her own and wanted to attend Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. At the entrance exam, Twilight was told to use magic to hatch Spike's egg, but she was unable to cast a spell. A moment after she gave up, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startled her and caused her magic to go out of control. Princess Celestia witnessed Twilight's magical abilities and made Twilight her personal protégé. Personality Sociability and friendship Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Celestia tells her to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. In Amending Fences, Twilight returns to Canterlot in an attempt to apologize to her former friends for her past actions. She succeeds with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette, but Moon Dancer coldly rebuffs the four mares. Minuette and Twilight liken Moon Dancer's behavior to the way Twilight used to act. Love of books and knowledge In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. She almost passes out when she finds out that the Canterlot Library has a restricted section in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. In the short Starlight the Hypnotist, Twilight also displays an equally irrational fear of ladybugs, stemming from her youth. In My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight rationalizes that outside of Equestria, not every problem can be solved with friendship, especially since a con artist cat almost sells them and they are almost ratted out by a band of parrot pirates. In the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, she has Pinkie and the rest of her friends act friendly toward the friendless Princess Skystar to serve as a distraction while she attempts to steal the transformation pearl. It is this act that ends up costing the Mane Six's friendship and getting Twilight captured by Tempest Shadow. Skills Organization Twilight shows her knack for organization in Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Twilight also uses her organization skills in the episodes Lesson Zero, Secret of My Excess, and It's About Time. In the book The Art of Equestria, then-supervising director Jayson Thiessen suggests that Twilight has "a touch of OCD". Teaching In the episode Twilight Time, Twilight takes time each week to teach the Cutie Mark Crusaders various skills. She attempts to teach Sweetie Belle to use the telekinetic component of her magic, Apple Bloom how to make botanic growth potions, and Scootaloo how to strip and reassemble various types of scooter and cycle. Twilight is overjoyed when she thinks the other classmates also want to learn new things, but she is disappointed when she finds out that they merely want to spend time with a local celebrity. Twilight's ability as a teacher is proven in that she succeeds in teaching all three Crusaders the skills she intended to teach them. They all demonstrate a high degree of aptitude at the end of their lessons. Twilight attempts to teach Rainbow Dash the history of the Wonderbolts, but her methods of study prove futile when Rainbow Dash acts as a class clown in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Twilight takes Starlight Glimmer on as a student, and she attempts to give Starlight her first friendship lesson in The Crystalling - Part 1 by sending her to reunite with Sunburst. In the end, Twilight laments about her alleged failure, but Spike renews her resolve. In the season eight premiere, Twilight opens the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and she and her friends all serve as teachers. Magic :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, action=edit&section=7}} click here. Family Parents Twilight's parents first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. In a flashback, they excitedly nod their approval when Princess Celestia offers to make Twilight her apprentice. They later appear in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Magical Mystery Cure, and The Crystalling - Part 2. Twilight Sparkle's mother resembles the notable G1 pony Twilight in My Little Pony Special, with her hair style similar to Twilight's. Twilight Sparkle's father resembles the female G1 pony named Nightlight. Shining Armor Twilight reveals that she has an older brother, Shining Armor, in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She sings B.B.B.F.F. (Big Brother Best Friend Forever), a song about their close bond and how much she misses him after she moves to Ponyville. Shining Armor, though extremely busy with his duties around the Crystal Empire, still has time for his little sister, whom he calls "Twily". Princess Cadance Twilight reveals that Princess Cadance was her foal-sitter when she was a filly. At the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Twilight becomes Cadance's sister-in-law when the latter marries Shining Armor. Twilight enjoys spending time with Cadance as seen in Three's A Crowd when Cadance comes to visit her. Flurry Heart In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, Cadance and Shining Armor surprise Twilight by telling her that they are having a baby and that she will be an aunt. She is introduced to her new niece Flurry Heart in the season six premiere and shocked to see that she is an Alicorn. However, Twilight soon becomes very fond of Flurry Heart by the end of The Crystalling - Part 2 and looks forward to seeing her in The Times They Are A Changeling. In A Flurry of Emotions, Twilight attempts to spend some time with Flurry, which takes a lot of time out of her busy schedule. Hot air balloon Twilight rides a purple hot air balloon in the title sequence, and uses the same balloon to fly with her friends to Cloudsdale for Rainbow Dash's competition in Sonic Rainboom. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the ponies use it to fly with Fluttershy in order to capture the brainwashed Rainbow Dash. The balloon is also used on other occasions. Crowns, etc. For the first three seasons of the show, Twilight possesses a crown containing the element of magic. She receives it in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when she defeats Nightmare Moon. The crown is studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem shaped like Twilight's cutie mark. After Twilight becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure, she wears a different crown with the element of magic embedded in it. It is a lighter shade of gold, no longer has sapphires, and rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. It appears again in Shadow Play - Part 2. Twilight relinquishes her crown when she and her friends restore the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. At the Summer Sun Celebration, she wears a new crown, which has the same shade of gold just like and looks completely different from her element of magic crown. It has more of a "classic" crown shape, with each point studded with a small magenta jewel. It becomes her regular crown from then onward, as seen in Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Princess Spike. In My Little Pony The Movie, Twilight wears a somewhat different crown. This crown is destroyed when Tempest Shadow stomps on it. Twilight's element of magic crown cropped S1E02.png|Twilight's first crown, the element of magic, in Friendship is Magic, part 2. Element of Magic princess crown S3E13.png|Twilight's second crown, the element of magic, in Magical Mystery Cure. Twilight's new crown cropped S4E02.png|Twilight's third crown in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. Twilight's movie crown cropped MLPTM.png|Twilight's crown as seen in My Little Pony The Movie The Twilicane, unnamed in the show but named in Enterplay's collectible card game, is a scepter that Discord gives to Twilight in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 as a way of mocking her "Princess" status. The Twilicane later appears in Slice of Life, when Lemon Hearts drops it in the path of DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station; in The Gift of the Maud Pie, when Rarity considers it as an option for a gift to Maud; and in A Royal Problem, when Derpy wields it in a dream. Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|Twilight with the Twilicane in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight scepter flipping through the air S5E9.png|The Twilicane in Slice of Life. Maud Pie looking at Twilicane S6E3.png Derpy's dream bubble floats near Celestia S7E10.png Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight and Spike teleport to a human world to retrieve the stolen element of magic from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight and Spike enter Canterlot High and meet the human counterparts of their Ponyville friends. When Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance, she decides to run for Princess. She wins, despite a smear campaign orchestrated by Sunset Shimmer, and receives the crown at the dance. However, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown by force and transforms into a rage-filled demon. She hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship. They defeat Sunset Shimmer, who is remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry, who she encountered several times in the human world, and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the film, the reformed Sunset Shimmer uses a magical book to write a note to Princess Celestia that magically appears in a book in Celestia's library. When Twilight sees this book, she senses that her CHS friends need her help, so she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. Once there, Twilight is told of the situation at CHS while also revealing her new status back home in Equestria as the Princess of Friendship. Twilight learns that her human friends are still able to assume half-pony forms after she returned home with the Element of Magic. She attempts to take out the Dazzlings at the pre-Battle of the Bands party immediately, only to find the magic of friendship not working. Believing that they need a counter-spell song to counteract the Dazzlings' song, Twilight struggles to come up with one as the Rainbooms battle their way to the finals to buy Twilight more time. When they are dropped into the basement of the amphitheater stage by Trixie and the Illusions, under encouragement from the Dazzlings, Twilight gives up hope, only to discover that the reason the magic of friendship never worked was because the Rainbooms had allowed a few disagreements to drive a rift into their friendships. That caused the magic of friendship to become warped into something the Dazzlings could feed upon and render it powerless. Once the Rainbooms realize their error and make amends, together with DJ Pon-3, who was immune to the Dazzlings' spell thanks to her headphones, and Sunset lending her strength to them, Twilight and the band are able to overpower and destroy the Dazzlings' power sources, stripping them of their dark powers permanently, and leaving them to be forced off the stage in disgrace by the angry students and faculty. Afterward, Twilight returns home to Equestria, but thanks to how she was able to re-energize the portal, she can come back to visit anytime she wants. Sunset also takes it upon herself to write her friendship reports into her old journal for Twilight to read back in Equestria. After the credits roll, the human world's Twilight pieces together some strange events that occurred at Canterlot High School. She talks to her non-sentient dog Spike. This version of Twilight looks extremely different as she has her hair in a bun and wears thick black glasses, similar to how pony Twilight is dressed when she plays a therapist to Rainbow Dash in Lesson Zero. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Twilight appears in her human form in Shake Your Tail, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for a dance at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea does not sit well with the others. She later performs at the dance with the Rainbooms. In Perfect Day for Fun, she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth, taking some photos before leaving for the stage to perform. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. The final scene shows Twilight and her friends looking through the photos on top of a ferris wheel. In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. She also appears in the encore shorts My Past is Not Today and Friendship Through the Ages. In the former, she briefly appears in a flashback offering her hand to Sunset Shimmer after her defeat. In the latter, she performs the titular song with the Rainbooms, singing the first verse on piano, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In the third ''Equestria Girls film, Twilight's human counterpart is revealed to be attending Crystal Prep Academy and is a member of the Wondercolts' rival, the Shadowbolts. This version of Twilight is portrayed as being rather awkward and curious. The Twilight from Equestria does not appear until the very end of the movie, where she explains that she did not respond to Sunset's letters because she was dealing with a time travel loop, referring to the events of Parts 1 and 2. She calls it the "strangest thing that ever happened to her". She then notices her human doppelgänger and demotes it to being the second strangest. Human Twilight only sheepishly waves at her counterpart from Equestria. In a deleted scene on the DVD, Sunset meets Princess Twilight at the Sweet Shoppe to talk to her. Sunset tells Twilight that she has a desire for more than intramural sports and is actually considering returning to Equestria. Twilight assures Sunset that the portal is always open for her to return. Later, the waitress arrives with Twilight's order, but she only has Equestrian bits as money. Sunset pays for her, saying she can pay her back when she comes to Equestria. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Twilight is only mentioned throughout the film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic While Princess Twilight does not appear in ''Mirror Magic, she is alluded to throughout. In the beginning, Sunset writes to her in her journal, but unfortunately she runs out of pages. When Sunset returns to Equestria, Starlight Glimmer gives Sunset a new journal in Twilight's absence, saying she and the rest of the Mane Six were called away to solve a friendship problem. Starlight then follows Sunset through the Crystal Mirror, claiming that Twilight won't mind. At the end of the special, Twilight writes Sunset back in her replacement journal and gives Starlight permission to stay in the human world for a few more days. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Twilight, in her human form, plays supporting roles in Make Up Shake Up, A Photo Booth Story, and Raise This Roof, all of which take place during the first film. She also appears in photographs in Rainbow Dash's bedroom in Leaping Off the Page. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In the hour-long special Forgotten Friendship, Twilight helps Sunset solve the mystery of her friends' memories being erased, and she eventually traces the cause to a magical artifact that Clover the Clever buried in the human world called the Memory Stone. At Twilight's encouragement, Sunset also reconciles with Princess Celestia. Twilight also appears in human form in flashback during We've Come So Far, in Applejack's memories of the Battle of the Bands and Pinkie Pie's slumber party, and in Wallflower Blush's memories of the Fall Formal. Depiction in comics In early IDW comics, Twilight Sparkle appears as a unicorn. In onward, she is depicted as an Alicorn princess. In The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Twilight and her friends quell the changelings' invasion of Ponyville and rescue the Cutie Mark Crusaders from Queen Chrysalis. In Nightmare Rarity, Twilight and her friends defeat the Nightmare Forces and save Rarity after she is turned into the new Nightmare Moon. In Neigh Anything Twilight learns of how Princess Cadance and Shining Armor met and fell in love. In My Little Pirate: Friendship Ahoy, she briefly serves as pirate captain Hoofbeard's navigator. In the IDW comics sixth story arc, she ventures into various books in an attempt to fix their stories. In Reflections, Twilight and her friends travel to another dimension and help a good King Sombra defeat evil versions of Celestia and Luna. In The Good, the Bad and the Ponies, she helps Applejack save Canterlot Creek from King Longhorn and the Cattle Rustler Gang. In The Root of the Problem, she helps an Everfree Forest colony of deer stop the deforestation efforts of a construction crew. In Ponyville Days, she organizes the Ponyville Days festival and stops a feud between two warring pony factions. In Night of the Living Apples, Twilight and her friends stop an invading army of evil magically-sentient apples. In Siege of the Crystal Empire, she helps organize the Crystal Faire and stops a group of villains from stealing the Crystal Heart. However, she and her friends are then forced to contend with the villains' organizer Radiant Hope, who restores King Sombra to physical form. In Ponies of Dark Water, Twilight falls under the influence of a mysterious hot spring that warps her pursuit of knowledge into evil. She invents a device that enables her to rob Ponyville's citizens of their brain power so that she might reign over them as the wisest pony of all. In From the Shadows, Twilight battles a mysterious pony named Shadow Lock and tries to stop him from erasing Equestria's valuable historical records. In Wings Over Yakyakistan, she and her friends get involved in a dispute between the dragons and yaks. In Convocation of the Creatures!, Twilight attends the convocation with Princess Celestia and Raven Inkwell. An alternate universe version of Twilight appears in the Reflections mini-comic "Elsewhere in alternate Equestria..." Unlike the Twilight Sparkle of the series, alternate Twilight is a unicorn, not an Alicorn. In , another alternate universe version of Twilight appears as a stage magician named the "Great and Powerful Twily" in Princess Eris' casino. In , Twilight is tasked by Princess Celestia with assisting crotchety royal archivist Summer Mane after she injures a hoof. Summer Mane initially treats Twilight with rudeness and hostility, but the two eventually bond over their love of books. Summer Mane is later revealed to be famous author Jade Singer, and Twilight helps her reconnect with Celestia. Twilight also makes minor and supporting appearances in , , , , and . In , Twilight visits Shining Armor at the Crystal Empire and teams up with him to track down a ghost that's haunting the castle. In , she tries to help Pinkie Pie overcome her addiction to a delicious pastry called PheNOMNOMenons. In , an overworked and over-stressed Twilight turns to Big McIntosh for help with dealing with her problems. In , she helps Rainbow Dash recover her stolen wings from a trio of vindictive unicorns. In , she helps Princess Cadance overcome a sudden lack of self-esteem. Twilight also makes minor and supporting appearances in , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Other releases A younger Twilight appears playing in the background along with a younger Princess Cadance and Shining Armor in The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special comic, Twilight communicates with Sunset Shimmer and helps her deal with a gossip problem at Canterlot High School. In , Twilight discovers King Sombra's private study and learns about his childhood and rise to power. In , she inadvertently assists in Queen Chrysalis' escape from captivity when the latter deceives her. In the My Little Pony Holiday Special comic, she and Spike become snowed in at the Canterlot train station and pass the time by reading holiday storybooks. Depiction in other media A November 6, 2013 "vorläufige Abbildung" image for mystery packs depicts Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn. Twilight Sparkle is voiced by Kira Buckland in PlayDate Digital's app Power Ponies. In the Equestria Girls Minis Pinkie Pie's Slumber Party digital shorts, a Twilight Sparkle is featured in her own short. Trading cards By virtue of her brother's marriage to Princess Cadance, Twilight was listed as royalty in trading cards of Cadance and Shining Armor before the finale of season three. Hasbro.com description Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! Hasbro.com second description Meet Princess Twilight Sparkle! Twilight was once charged by Princess Celestia to learn about the magic of friendship and report her findings to her royal highness. Her magic increased until the day she grew wings and became a princess! The ponies of Ponyville look up to Twilight for her intelligence and admire her courtly background. As a natural-born leader, Twilight cleverly utilizes all her friends' skills and talents to achieve their mission, and oftentimes discovers new things about herself and all her amazing friends! Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Twilight Sparkle isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Twilight Sparkle, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! ''Rainbow Rocks'' description When her friends need her, no one shines like Twilight Sparkle. As lead singer for the Rainbooms, she works to get everyone rockin’ to the same rhythm, so that harmony reigns supreme at Canterlot High. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Twilight Sparkle's superstar style sets her apart as the lead singer of The Rainbooms. With the magic of friendship on her side, she helps her friends defeat the villainous band, The Dazzlings, before they take over Canterlot High. HubNetwork.com description Dutiful and intelligent, Princess Twilight Sparkle is an A+ student of all things magical. Though her attention to detail can become extreme at times, Twilight's eagerness to lend a helping hoof endears her to her friends. She's become an expert not only in magic, but in friendship too, which has transformed her into a powerful Alicorn princess -- a Unicorn with wings. Teacher For a Day description Meet Twilight Sparkle! She loves to read and study. The Royal Princess Celestia of Equestria has charged Twilight with learning something new: the meaning of friendship! She has a powerful gift for magical spells and uses it to lead her new friends through adventures in Ponyville. There's no problem Twilight Sparkle can't solve, especially with the help of other ponies, a little bit of magic and guidance from Princess Celestia. Mobile game Several versions of Twilight Sparkle are characters in Gameloft's mobile game, with the main version starting as a unicorn before becoming an Alicorn. She acts as the protagonist of the School Raze event, while Retro Twilight Sparkle is a boss in the Presentable in Periwinkle event. My Little Pony mobile game descriptions Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia's most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle loves to study and wants to learn everything about the magic of friendship. Pirate Twilight Sparkle: Try saying "Pretty Pirate Princess" three times fast. We dare you! Retro Twilight Sparkle: Retro Twilight Sparkle is fresh, Retro Twilight Sparkle is zippy and she's here to have fun to the max! Twilight Sparkling: The vampiric version of Twilight Sparkle has only been out in nighttime so far--but she's pretty sure she would glitter VERY prettily in the sunlight. Magazines In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer visit A.K. Yearling and travel to multiple locations across Equestria in search of her long-lost Daring Do manuscript. ''My Little Pony'' magazine description *''Intelligent'' *''Artistic'' *''Friendly'' *''Worrywart'' *''Caring'' Raised in the Queen's court in Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle is a born leader. She loves to study and wants to learn everything about the Magic of Friendship. The Elements of Harmony guidebook TWILIGHT SPARKLE''' has a love of learning unmatched in Equestria. She is a natural leader, a patient friend, an obsessive organizer, and an avid reader. Her home in Ponyville is above Golden Oak Library, where she also serves as librarian, assisted by Spike and her pet owl, Owlowiscious. Of the six Elements of Harmony, she represents the Element of Magic. As a young filly in Canterlot, she was chosen by Princess Celestia to study the highest form of magic as the princess's apprentice. Seeing Twilight value knowledge over friends, the princess sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn the magical properties of friendship. Because Twilight not only mastered magic but also created magic of her own through such friendship, she has been bestowed with wings and the title PRINCESS TWILIGHT.'' Volume II guidebook From the she entered Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, Twilight Sparkle ''knew she was destined for greatness. Within her soul was an insatiable thirst for knowledge. She read every book she could get her hooves on! Her research paid off when Princess Celestia gave this diligent pony the most important mission of her life: study the Magic of Friendship and absorb its valuable lessons. Twilight Sparkle set out on a life of adventure, facing dangers and challenges at every turn! Thankfully, she had her powerful pony pals backing her up when she needed them the most. After discovering the truth behind the mysterious Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle elevated from simple ponyhood to become an Alicorn and the ultimate Princess of Friendship. From the Castle of Friendship, and together with her five best friends and Spike, Twilight Sparkle continues to protect Equestria from threats while learning about herself and spreading joy along the way.'' Promotional material The Meet the Ponies page of an Australian My Little Pony Wedding promotional site uses fanart of Twilight Sparkle. A Hasbro stand displayed at Brand Licensing Europe 2012 included a poster depicting Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn. Jayson Thiessen was not involved with the creation of the poster. The Hub announced on January 29 and 30, 2013, in an EW.com article, Twitter and Facebook posts, and a press release, Twilight Sparkle's coronation as a princess in the final episode of season three Magical Mystery Cure, on February 16, 2013. The article and both posts are accompanied by pictures of her with both wings and horn, a dress, princess-esque shoes, and a new version of the element of magic crown. The Twitter post and the picture accompanying both posts each include the hashtag "#PonyPrincess". A My Little Pony La Magia de la Amistad promotional image posted by the official European Spanish My Little Pony Facebook page on March 4, 2015 uses fanart of unicorn Twilight and Trixie. 4th Dimension Entertainment plush description A book loving and studious unicorn, Twilight Sparkle was specially chosen by Princess Celestia to be her apprentice when Twilight Sparkle was just a filly. The Princess later sent Twilight Sparkle to Ponyville to learn about the magic of friendship. Twilight Sparkle is always there for her friends, eager to help and solve any problem that anypony has. Organized and clever to a fault, her stubborn and obsessive nature sometimes gets her into trouble. She tends to favor logic over intuition, believing in only what she can prove rationally, giving her a healthy desire to ask questions. This natural curiosity aids Twilight Sparkle well on her adventures, constantly helping her solve problems and learn new, exciting things. Each day brings another lesson, and her magical powers and circle of friends both continue to grow. She currently lives in the Golden Oak Library with her young dragon assistant, Spike, and pet owl named Owlowiscious. With her closest friends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle completes the Elements of Harmony – the most powerful magic in all of Equestria. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''TWILIGHT SPARKLE is the unofficial leader of the Mane 6, and the hero of My Little Pony: The Movie. She is a tireless learner, a patient friend, an obsessive organizer, and an avid reader. As the Princess of Friendship, it's Twilight's duty to make sure everypony feels like they belong by building and nurturing friendships all over Equestria. When the Storm King threatens to steal the magic from the ponies, Twilight Sparkle's leadership skills, confidence, and even her friendships, will be pushed to the limit.'' '''''Twilight Sparkle represents the Element of Magic! Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes |Promotional image}} |''La Magia de la Amistad'' promotional image}} Gallery See also *Toys and merchandise *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) * * * * *Characters with a similar name: Twilight Sporkle, Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sky, and Salina Sparkle. References ar:توايلايت سباركل de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle fr:Twilight Sparkle gl:Twilight Sparkle id:Twilight Sparkle it:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル ko:트와일라잇 스파클 nl:Twilight Sparkle no:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle pt:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка sv:Twilight Sparkle th:ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล uk:Твайлайт Спаркл zh:Twilight Sparkle Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Featured articles Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Royalty Category:School for Gifted Unicorns students Category:Sparkle family Category:Teachers Category:Unicorn ponies